


Chocolate

by Jetlagden



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Athelnar - Freeform, Athelstan bakes cakes, Chocolate, Chocolate AU, Chocolaterie, F/M, Food, M/M, Ragnar flirts, all my chocolate knowledge is based on google and choccywockydoodah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ragnar was always curious as to what a “chocolaterie” actually was. He had heard of it, and he always thought it was just a massive shop filled with bonbons and chocolate bars,  maybe some Easter bunnies or Santas made out of chocolate, but that was it. So when it turned out that his new restaurant, going by the name of “Raven’s Flight” for now, was located right across the street of one, he couldn’t help but go and take a look. It was chocolate, after all. Who doesn’t love a little chocolate? Or a lot of chocolate? Right."</p>
<p>This is a Modern AU in which Athelstan works in a chocolaterie, à la Choccywockydoodah and Ragnar is the founder of the chique industrial styled restaurant across the street. And of course, he needs a big cake for the grand opening. And if you  can get a cake completly made out of chocolate... You obviously do that. Especially if the person making them is really hot. </p>
<p>Or, the Chocolaterie AU I've been going on about on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Oneiriad, who wasked for Athelnar and Chocolate. This got a little bit out of hand, let's just stick with that... All mistakes you find are mine, a few people went over it to point out some mistakes, but well, it's not their fault. Hope you enjoy this, and if you still have things you'd like to see me write- leave me a message on tumblr (georgespancake), or leave it on a comment! I also don't know how to name stories and/or chapters.

 

Ragnar was always curious as to what a “chocolaterie” actually was. He had heard of it, and he always thought it was just a massive shop filled with bonbons and chocolate bars,  maybe some Easter bunnies or Santas made out of chocolate, but that was it. So when it turned out that his new restaurant, going by the name of “Raven’s Flight” for now, was located right across the street of one, he couldn’t help but go and take a look. It was chocolate, after all. Who doesn’t love a little chocolate? Or a lot of chocolate? Right.

 

****And thus Ragnar dragged his sous-chef Floki across the street, when the rest of the crew and some workers were building the kitchen and decorating the dining and bar area. The restaurant owner’s eyes almost shot up into his eyebrows when he saw what was in the display. ‘Are those cakes?’ he asked, all but pressing his face against the window. Floki just cocked his head, tapping on the glass, and nodded. ‘Looks like they are,’ he said, shrugging a little, ‘I don’t care much for desserts. Even if they are big like these.’ Ragnar just rolled his eyes, and managed to tear himself away from the display, to enter the shop.

 

****In the shop, a young man wearing a once-white apron and plastic gloves and a beanie on his head, was putting some creations on the brightly colored shelvingunits. He turned around when he heard the bell, and smiled widely when he saw the two men. ‘Welcome to Lindesfarme chocolate,’ he said, ‘Can I help you with anything?’

 

****Floki shrugged, pretty much just ignoring the guy, as he turned his back on the man and instead started examining the supply of chocolate skulls in a deepgreen closet, all decorated in different ways, making them look from cartoonish to real. He wondered if the real looking ones tasted real as well. He should try that. He glanced over his shoulder when he could just feel the man’s stare on him, and just made a gesture with his hands, making the other blush and advert his eyes to Ragnar.

 

****‘Can I help you, sir?’ he repeated, wiping his gloved hands down at the already stained apron, which didn’t help a lot. Ragnar broke away from staring and shrugged, taking a step  closer. ‘That depends,’ he said, reaching out to tug at the bands of the apron, ‘I saw some cakes in the display. Did you make them?’

 

****The man broke out in a rather proud smile, and nodded. ‘Yes,’ he said, ‘I’m the head-decorater here, I make most of the cakes and bouquets you see around here. My name is Athelstan.’ He held out his hand for Ragnar to take, who simply ignored it, and nodded.

 

****‘Good,’ he smirked, ‘In that case, I would like you to make me a cake like that, for the opening of my restaurant. You should come and eat there, you’d like it.’ He let go of the apron, and took a step back. Athelstan seemed to be a little bewildered, a deep blush on his face. ****Blushes were always good, Ragnar thought, especially on someone like Athelstan. He seemed so innocent, maybe even a little naive. Okay, definitely naive. He made chocolate castles for a living, for God’s sake. Ragnar was sinking deeper into thought, his mind running a million scenarios of things he could do to/with Athelstan, involving Chocolate, not hearing what he was saying to him. ‘Hm?’ he asked, once he realised Athelstan was looking at him, a little impatiently.

 

****‘I said,’ the decorater sighed, ‘You’ll have to talk to my boss if you want to place an order. I could bring you to her now?’ He hesitantly smiled, nervously fidgeting with his hands. Ragnar sure was intimidating, at least a couple of inches taller than him, clad in a leather jacket and worn clothing, and were those platform boots? Athelstan quickly blinked away from the shoes, wishing he had put on his creepers and not  the old vans he had lying around for when his feet hurt. He would have been at least a little taller. ‘So, um, do you want me to place an appointment?’ he asked, trying to force that damn blush off his face. He was failing, pretty much. Ragnar just grinned, and nodded.

 

****‘Yeah,’ he said, ‘Can we do it now? The restaurant is opening in two weeks, you see, and I want this cake to be big, and spectacular, and make sure my brother Rollo won’t order a lame one made out of… Something else than.. Chocolate.’ Athelstan smiled, and explained: ‘We do put cake in it, though most of it is chocolate, yeah. We cover and decorate it with chocolate, and the filling is often chocolate too, though we have done some cakes with raspberry or strawberry filling, so it’s like blood when you cut it.’ Ragnar almost looked offended at that, as if the cakes having actual cake in them and not jut massive chocolate was a crime against him personally.

 

****‘What if I want a cake made of a hundred percent chocolate?’ Ragnar asked, frowning a little bit. Athelstan rolled his eyes, and placed a hand over the horn.

 

‘Then it wouldn’t be a cake anymore,’ he said, in a slghtly hushed tone, ‘And could you tell your friend to stop smelling at my skulls? And take the one from his bag, unless he’s going to pay for that.’

 

****Floki looked up at that, twirling around on his feet. ‘I don’t have anything in my bag besides my.. Personal artefacts,’ he innocently said, ‘Go back to your work, chocolateman.’ He snorted, going back to gently stroking the skulls, licking his fingers when a little bit of the chocolate melted. It was good chocolate, he had to admit that, but still, why would you make desserts when you  could make actual food, gorgeous mountains of potatoes, burgers with juicy, gorgeous meat and fresh lettuce… Why would you want to screw around with melting icecream, chocolatecurls that harded out too soon, and sauces that never seemed to do what you wanted it to do? He was careful not to let his hatred of desserts shine through, though, given that he was currently dating the pastry chef of the restaurant, Helga. When he saw Ragnar glaring him down, though, he dramatically sighed, and placed the chocolate skull back on the shelf, and continued oogling other creations, now and then touching them or making a disapproving noise.

 

****He was really starting to get on Athelstan’s nerve.

 

****‘Sir, could you please stop touching my art?’ he finally snapped, covering the horn again, ‘Thank you. Also, Kvendrith sais she can have you anytime.’ He blushed slightly, as if the appointment wasn’t the only way she meant- and knowing her, it probably wasn’t.

 

One appointment later with the "Queen of this place", as she liked to call herself, Ragnar knew that too. She had made Floki wait downstairs, wanting some “privacy” to discuss the cake. Athelstan very nearly threw him out, until his girlfriend entered, and scolded him for not being there to help painting the kitchen. They were soon enough chatting about chocolate and making an arrangement, leaving Floki to sulk in the corner with a chocolate skull he was now eating the teeth of. Once Ragnar emerged again, looking a little.. Well, ravished, he tapped Athelstan on the shoulder, and said: ‘She said you can make the cake. I also want you to deliver it.’ He grinned, and ruffled the decorater’s hair. Athelstan blinked, and just nodded a little bit.

 

‘Okay,’ was all he said, ‘I um. I will see you next week, then?’ Ragnar nodded, and leaned on the counter, completly ignoring Helga, who had paid for three chocolate skulls and scolded Floki a bunch of times.

 

‘Maybe you will see me before then,’ he smirked, ‘Because I want to know how my cake is going to look, obviously, if I’ll like it when it’s done...’ That obviously wasn’t the only reason, but well, who was he to admit that? And the cake was important, obviously.

 ‘Of course,’ Athelstan said, leaning back a little bit because the restaurant owner was coming really close now, ‘I um. I must continue my work, and Helga told me you still have work to do too?’ He gulped, before moving from behind the counter. Ragnar lifted an eyebrow, opening his mouth in protest, but Helga just grabbed his arm and Floki’s shirt, said goodbye to Athelstan, and dragged them back to the restaurant.  
  
‘Why did you do that?’ Ragnar asked, with a slight pout, ‘Did you see how cute he was?’ Helga shrugged, and said: ‘You take it easy with him. Besides, you need to finish your restaurant, and he’ll be learning me to make some chocolate sculptures, so really, you’ll see him enough to hit on him, Ragnar. Now get to work, you need to fix the service pipes before we can install the equipment. Floki, paint that wall. You know we need to do all of this before the opening next week, and we need to clean too, and furnish this whole thing. Chop chop, I don’t want to tell Lagertha we’re behind on schedule, she’ll have my head.’ She clapped her hands, as everyone sighed and got to do their jobs- they knew Helga was speaking the truth, and noone wanted to risk Lagertha’s wrath. ** ** ** ** ** **  
**** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the second part. Stay tuned.


End file.
